cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Christian Slater
Christian Slater (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Twisted ''(1986) [Mark Collins]: Impaled through the back when Lois Smith knocks him onto a spiked helmet; he dies shortly after going to his bedroom. (Thanks to Tommy and Jason) *''Heathers (1989)'' [Jason "J.D." Dean]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by blowing himself up with a bomb strapped to his body, after Winona Ryder stops him from blowing up the school. *''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990)'' [Andy]: Presumedly killed (off-screen) by the zombies Julianne Moore and Robert Sedgwick; the scene cuts away after Christian opens the door and sees the zombies there, but the implications of his fate is pretty clear. *''Young Guns II (1990) (Young Guns II: Blaze of Glory) [''Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh]: Decapitated with a sword (off-screen) by a Mexican villager; the scene ends with the villager picking up the sword, followed by some on-screen text informing us of Christian's death. (Thanks to Julian) *''Untamed Heart'' (1993) [Adam]: Dies in his sleep as a result of his heart condition when he falls asleep in the front seat of Marisa Tomei 's car as she drives him home. Marisa tries to wake Christian up and leans closer to him to listen for a heartbeat only to realize he's dead and she cries hysterically over his body. *''True Romance (1993)'' [Clarence Worley]: Although he survives the theatrical cut, an alternate ending was filmed in which he dies of his wound after being shot in the eye by Chris Penn. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Interview with the Vampire (1994)'' [Daniel Malloy]: Bitten in the throat by Tom Cruise in the car. *''Very Bad Things (1998)'' [Robert Boyd]: He falls down backwards some steps in a staircase when Leland Orser accidentally slamed a door in his face. He dies while talking to Leland. We see him covered in his own blood after Cameron Diaz hit him repeatedly in the face with a hallstand in a previous scene. *''3000 Miles to Graceland (2001)'' [Hanson]: Shot in the chest by Kevin Costner in the gang's hideout; the rest of the gang carries him out into the desert, and his body is shown again later on (along with David Arquette's) when Thomas Haden Church and Kevin Pollak investigate. (Thanks to John) *''Windtalker (2002)'' [Sgt. Ox Henderson]: Decapitated (off-camera) with a samurai sword by a Japanese soldier; the camera pans away as the soldier swings his sword. (Thanks to Vince) *''Mindhunters (2004)'' [J.D. Reston]: Frozen to death with liquid nitrogen, then shattered to pieces, in a trap set up by Jonny Lee Miller. (Thanks to Germboygel and Christopher) *''Pursued'' (2004) [Vincent Palmer]: Electrocuted after a fight with Gil Bellows. *''Alone in the Dark'' (2005) [Edward Carnby]: Possibly killed (off-screen), along with Tara Reid, by one of the creatures; the movie cuts to black as the creature charges towards them. *''Hollow Man II (2006)'' [Michael Griffin]: Stabbed to death with a shovel by Peter Facinelli after Christian becomes visible. (Thanks to Tommy and Dignan) *''Dolan's Cadillac'' (2009) [Jimmy Dolan]: Buried alive after he crashes his Cadillac into a hole dug by Wes Bentley. *''Assassins Run'' (2012) [Michael]: Shot in the head during he was talking on cellphone. *''Playback (2012) '[Officer Frank Lyons]: *El Gringo (2012)' [''Lt. West]: Shot repeatedly by Scott Adkins. *''Freaky Deaky (2012)'' [Skip Gibbs]: Killed in an explosion (along with Breanne Racano) when Breanne opens a desk drawer where Billy Burke had planted some dynamite. *''Bullet to the Head (2013)'' ' [''Marcus Baptiste]: Shot in the head by Sylvester Stallone. (Thanks to Tommy) *Nymphomaniac: Vol. I (2013)' [''Joe's Father]: Dies of cancer in the hospital. *''Way of the Wicked'' (2014) [Father Henry]: Strangled with his own crucifix necklace by Emily Tennant using her supernatural powers. His body is seen again when Vinnie Jones discovers it. *''King Cobra'' (2016) [Stephen]: Throat slashed, then repeatedly stabbed to death, by Keegan Allen, while the two are negotiating terms over working with Garrett Clayton. His death is reported on the news the next day. Television Deaths *''Saturday Night Live'' (Oct. 30, 1993) [Owner/Various]: In the "Headline Store" sketch, the "Owner" is shot off-screen by Chris Farley; his death is revealed in the headlines. (Played for comic effect.) *''Robot Chicken: Easter Basket'' (2006; animated) [Composite Santa Claus]: Destroyed when the Frosty-the-Snowman half of his body is melted by Goku (voiced by Seth Green). (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Robot Chicken: Saving Private Gigli ''(2011; animated) [Composite Santa Claus/Ted/Head Frat]: "Composite Santa Claus" is shot to death in a battle (with the snowman half of his body melting when he falls back into the water). "Ted" falls to his death after fighting with another man (voiced by Seth Green) while skydiving. "Head Frat" is beaten to death with a severed leg by He-Man (voiced by Patrick Pinney). (All played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) *'[[Mr. Robot (2015 series)|''Mr. Robot: eps1.8_m1rr0r1ng.qt]][[Mr. Robot (2015 series)| '''(2015)]] [Mr. Robot]: Dies of cancer (off screen) sometime before the story of the show begins. He appears thought the series as Rami Malek delusion in the form of his father. Notable Connections *Son of Mary Jo Slater (casting director) and Michael Hawkins Gallery JD_suicide.jpg|Christian Slater in Heathers Slater twisted.PNG|Christian Slater in Twisted Christian.jpeg|Christian Slater (with Marisa Tomei) in Untamed Heart Mindhunters Christian.PNG|Christian Slater in Mindhunters Christian Slater Dolans Cadillac.jpg|Christian Slater in Dolan's Cadillac Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Category:Death scenes by electrocution Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Martial artists Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in Lars von Trier movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by head shots Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Berg Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies